Gold Mine
by zouzou816
Summary: One-Shot! There's a deeper reason behind the tension between Casey and Severide and she just walked into the firehouse...Read more to see what happens when someone from their past comes in and adds fuel to the fire...KELLY SEVERIDE/OC


**Hi everyone, I am back! My name is Zouzou816 and I am a junior in college. This is my third story on this site. Another Chicago Fire Story **_**It's About Time **_**and a General Hospital Story **_**The Return of His True Love.**_

**I am in LOVE with Taylor Kinney….more importantly…Kelly Severide! This one-shot is a Kelly/OC.**

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

Ten years ago, Mina and Kelly broke up because of different plans in life. She went to medical school out of state and he stayed in Chicago. The last she heard of Kelly Severide, he got his dream come true and became the Squad Lieutenant at Firehouse 51, with their old friend Matthew Casey.

Being back in Chicago, Mina needed Kelly, but couldn't face him yet, so she called the next best thing.

Matt Casey jumped off the truck after coming back from a call exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep and shower. They had just got in contact with the hospital to ask about the girl Squad pulled out of the water.

She survived and was recovering well. She was glad to hear from them and promised to visit them when she got out of the hospital.

Before Matt could join everyone else in the kitchen for some coffee, his phone rang. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he dug out his phone and smiled when he saw the caller ID. The guys looked at him curious. They had never seen their lieutenant smile like that.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted.

Mina instantly smiled. She put her charts down and took a seat behind her desk. She loved Matt and needed a friend right now. He would be the one for her to lean on.

"Hey Matty, are you alone?" she asked. He took a minute to look around the room to see all the guys watching him. They probably wondered who he was talking too. He didn't take many personal calls and he was never this happy at work.

"Not at the moment" he replied.

She nodded, "okay, don't say my name out loud. I am in Chicago. I have been here for a few weeks. I am at the hospital. I need you for about 2 hours if you can spare them" she asked.

Matt looked at his watch. He'd be off shift in a few hours anyway. He could just wait until then. "Sure, how about at 2:00. I'll be off shift so we have the whole day together if you need it" he replied.

She smiled, she knew she could count on him. "Great thanks Matty. Just page me when you get here. I'll meet you at the nurse's station" she replied.

He nodded and smiled. He was actually looking forward to seeing her. He missed her so much. "Ok, I'll see you there" he replied before he hung up.

Matt couldn't help look at his phone with a big smile on his face. He was not expecting her call. It was a definite mood booster. It was one he needed after the shift they just had.

Kelly Severide watched him very closely. He's only seen that look on his face when they talk to or about Mina. They always acted like that when they were together. They were happy and cheerful with each other. They were full of life.

If Matt was talking to Mina, Kelly wanted to know what the hell Matt was talking to Mina about. He got off the Squad table and walked into the kitchen. They hadn't been on good terms since Andy died, but Mina was his girl. She was his and he wanted to know what the hell Matt was talking to her for.

Matt finished making his sandwich and started cleaning up. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

Matt put his lunch on a plate and tried to ignore him but he wouldn't let him pass. "What are we five? It's none of your business" he said pushing past Severide to the table to eat.

He knew if Kelly found out he was talking to Mina he would flip out. He still loved her and was very protective over her. Not that he would ever admit his feelings.

"You know what I am talking about Casey. Who were you talking to? Were you talking to Mina?" he asked getting angrier by the second. He was getting frustrated that Matt was railroading him. He just wanted a straight forward answer.

Matt put his food down and looked Kelly dead in the eye. "Kelly, we've been friends a long time. You need to back off. You and I both know that Mina is in New York. If I want to talk to her, I will. We are all friends, well she and I are, and I don't know what the hell you two are. All I know is that you two have been over for a long time. She's free to talk to anyone she wants to. So back the hell off" Matt said.

Kelly got into his face ready to go at it. Matt crossed a line. No one talked about his relationship with Mina. No one talked about Mina period. Not to him. She would always be a sore spot for Kelly.

"Is there a problem here?" Boden asked when he saw his two lieutenants in each other's faces.

"No Chief, no problem" Casey put his hands up in surrender and backed away from Kelly. He knew he wouldn't win, not when it was about Mina.

Severide stood in place and just watched him go. He didn't notice everyone staring at him. He threw the bag he was carrying on the counter and walked out. He sat on the tail of the Squad 3 truck and pulled out a cigar.

"What was that all about?" Capp asked no one in particular. Everyone shrugged. They thought things between Kelly and Matt were looking up. They didn't know why they were at each other's throats again.

"Damn" Kelly yelled out in frustration before reaching for his phone.

He got into his contacts and hovered over Mina's name for a second before finally pressing it. He brought it to his ear and let out a huff of his cigar.

He didn't know what he was going to say, he just needed to hear her voice. Mina was at her desk charting when her phone rang.

It was the special ringtone: _I will always love you_. The song bounced off the walls of her office as she watched it ring. She couldn't believe she was hearing it again. She grabbed the phone and just looked at it. She didn't know if she should answer or not.

Finally she opened the phone. She was curious as to why he was calling. She hadn't talked to Kelly in months. She figured something had to be wrong for him to call her and although they broke up, she still cared about what happened to him.

"Hello?" she answered. All she heard was silence on the other end and couldn't help but get emotional.

Kelly gasped when he heard her voice. He didn't expect her to answer. He didn't really know why he called her, he just needed her. Mina figured that he was surprised she answered the phone and was trying to gather his bearings.

"Kelly?" she tried again.

"Mina" he breathed the breath he was holding.

She looked up and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. He sounded so broken and sad. She just wanted to hold him and tell him it was all going to be okay.

"It's me Kelly. Are you okay? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" she asked worried. She wanted everything to be okay.

True they were broken up, but they were still friends. They still cared about one another, not that they would admit it.

"No, I'm fine. I…uh…I just wanted to hear your voice. How's work? How are the Torres girls?" he asked about her sisters.

Mina smiled and wiped her tears. She couldn't help but chuckle. Kelly had to admit, it was good to hear her laugh. He missed it; he missed her.

"My sisters are fine Kelly. They ask about you all the time. Work is good. The ER in New York is crazy, I love it. I'm always on my toes. How about you? How's work?" Kelly smiled at the excitement in her voice.

She always loved helping people. She truly loved her job. She is the perfect doctor.

"I've been good. Work is fine" he answered vaguely. He didn't want to get into it with her. Mina nodded, not really sure what else to say.

Kelly didn't really know what to say either. He just wanted to keep her on the phone.

"I miss you Mimi" he said pushing his limits. Mina let the tears freely flow and fall down her cheeks.

"Kelly, we can't do this again. I can't go down this road again" she said. Kelly wiped a hand over his face and let out a frustrated breath.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…I just really needed to hear your voice" he said. Mina couldn't help but let the sob slip out of her mouth.

Kelly closed his eyes at the sound of her crying. He hates to hear her cry. "Mina, don't cry. Please don't cry" he begged.

She laughed through her tears, "I'm sorry…I know Kelly. I miss you too, more than you will ever know. I have to go, but please, if you ever need to talk again or if you just need to hear my voice, just call me" she said.

Kelly smiled, "do you promise to answer?" he asked. That got Mina to smile, "only if you promise to call. Be careful and be nice to the guys" she said before they said goodbye and hung up.

She just stared at her phone with a smile. That wen a lot better than she thought it would. As long as he didn't find out she was in Chicago, she'd fine.

Kelly closed his phone and smiled. He really needed that. Mina was always able to cheer him up and set him straight. He didn't realize how much he needed her until he talked to her. He missed her so much. She made him see the error in his ways.

Matt noticed Kelly on the phone. By the look on his face, Matt knew he was talking to Mina. He needed her and he knew she would always be there for him. Matt figured Mina would give him the details later when he saw her at the hospital.

Being that Kelly had just talked to Mina and he was in a better mood, Casey took his chances and made his way over to the lieutenant. He stood by Kelly and leaned on the truck. The Squad lieutenant looked up and let out a deep breath.

"Kelly I'm sorry. I really don't know what else to say" Matt stood with his hands in his pockets. Kelly looked up at him, "I know and I'm sorry I blew up. It's been a tough shift" he said.

Matt didn't press any further and accepted the apology. That was the best he was going to get from Kelly. Matt nodded and left it at that.

Mina finished her charts, so she met Derek for some lunch. Only a few people knew her history in Chicago, and he was one of them. They made their way to the cafeteria. Mina got some soup and salad while Derek got a turkey and cheese sandwich.

It was their routine. They tried to do it every day. They paid and sat at their typical booth in the corner of the room. "So, how was your night last night?" Mina asked.

Derek was a well-known playboy around the hospital. All the girls wanted a piece of him. He smiled, "it was interesting. Nurse Mandy from the 3rd floor is really a piece of work. She's very flexible" he informed.

Mina couldn't help but laugh, "You are horrible! That is gross Derek" she replied. He shrugged and continued eating.

Mina just laughed, "So, did you call Matt? Is he going to take you home tonight?" Derek asked. Mina got serious and just played with her food. She hated talking about the reason she was in Chicago. She tried to avoid it like the plague.

"I called him. He's going to come see me after his shift. He doesn't know yet. No one knows except you and me. I am going to tell him when he comes to see me" she informed him.

"Good, so have you told Kelly that you are back in town yet?" he asked. This made Mina stop eating all together. She couldn't find her voice so she just shook her head. It was a sore subject for her.

She knew that if she told him he would be upset. It would be even worse if she told him she was sick. He would want to be there for her, but she couldn't be strung on like that.

"You do know he'll eventually find out. I mean, Dawson and Shay are here all the time" he said. She nodded, "yeah I know but I want to prolong it as much as possible. If he knows then he'll find out I'm sick and try to be there for me. I don't want that. I can't be lead on, all to get dropped in the end. It's not going to happen until I'm ready" she protested.

Derek put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, sorry. Kelly Severide is clearly still a sore subject for you. I wonder if he feels the same?" he asked.

She unknowingly smiled. She thought about the conversation they had earlier in the day. Derek looked at her suspiciously; he knew things were up with her. She had something else on her mind besides her illness.

"What's the smile for?" he inquired curiously.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Sorry I was just thinking about a conversation I had earlier" she said.

She hoped he just accepted her answer and left it at that, but she knew Derek and she knew the question was coming. "With Severide?" he asked with a smirk already knowing the answer to his question.

She glared at the smirk on his face. He laughed knowing that he was right. "Shut up" she said. He only laughed even harder. "So when did this happen?" he asked. "Today while I was charting. It was awkward at first, but then he said that he missed me and I broke down. I mean I love you Derek, but Kelly is my first love. He has my heart, even now 10 years later. Then he said he would call me when he misses hearing my voice" she said.

Derek looked at her in awe. "So, what does that mean exactly?" he asked. She shrugged, "I have no idea. I guess we are civil now" she replied.

Derek nodded in understanding and went back to finish lunch. The rest of shift for firehouse 51 was easy and laid back.

"Hey Casey, we are going to Molly's for a drink. You in?" Hermann asked. Matt picked up his duffle bag, "Na, got some plans tonight. I'll take a rain check" he said before saying his goodbyes and walking out.

Kelly ran after him. "Matt!" he called. Casey stopped and waited for Kelly to catch up. "What's up Severide?" he asked.

"You sure you don't want that drink? I'm buying" Kelly offered with a smile. Matt chuckled, "thanks man, but I have plans with an old friend" he said before making his way to his truck. He promised Mina he would meet her at the hospital.

Once he got there, he went up to the 10th floor and walked to the desk. "Hi, can you page Dr. Torres please. She's expecting me. My name is Matt Casey" he said to the nurse.

She smiled and nodded. "One minute Lieutenant Casey. You can wait by the couches if you like" she said. Samantha recognized the lieutenant right away. Dr. Torres gave her a heads up. "Sure thanks" Matt said before taking a seat.

Mina and Derek were packing up when she got the page. She grabbed her pager and instantly got light headed. She reached out and grabbed the table. "Who is it?" Derek asked as he put his arms around her waist to keep her stable. He helped he sit down in the booth.

"It's Matt. Dear God, I can't do this. How am I supposed to tell my best friend that I am dying?" she broke down. Derek kneeled down in front of her and wiped her tears. "You need to take some deep breaths and relax. Slow your breathing" he said. She nodded and took some deep breaths.

"Good, keep breathing" he checked her breathing with his stethoscope. She slowed her breathing and started calming down. "I am not going to let you die. I am going to get you through this. Come on, we are going to do this one step at a time" he grabbed her hand.

They walked up to the lobby together. When Mina saw Matt, she stopped. It was like relief just washed over her. Matt has always been there for her. She missed him. If she couldn't have Kelly there with her, then she needed Matt.

"Matty" she called. He looked up and instantly smiled when he saw her. She took off running and jumped into his arms. He wrapped her up in his arms. He missed her so much. "I missed you Matty" she cried.

He pulled away and wiped her tears, "I missed you too Mia! Look at you, wow! You look great!" he said looked her over. "So do you Matty. How is everyone?" she asked. Matt knew she was asking about Kelly. "He misses you Mia. He needs you" Matt replied.

Mina nodded, "I know. That's why I called you here" she said leading him over to Derek. "Hi, I'm Mina's friend Derek Sheppard. Nice to finally meet you" Derek introduced himself. Matt noticed Mina get sad and start crying again.

"What's going on?" he asked. Mina couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Come on, let's go talk in her office" Derek ushered them down the hall.

At Molly's, Kelly kept his eyes trained at the door. He was waiting for Matt. He noticed everyone there except him. He said he was meeting an old friend. "Hey Dawson, have you seen Casey? Do you know why he isn't here?" he asked.

He had a feeling he already knew where his friend was. "I have no idea. Last time I asked, he said he already had plans" she replied. Kelly nodded, grabbed his jacket and got to leave. He had a call to make.

Matt sat there with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe what she told him. He couldn't lose anyone else. She and Kelly, and his family at the firehouse were all he had left. "Is it treatable?" he asked Derek.

"The position of the tumor is not ideal, but she is taking meds to shrink it. Once its small enough, I'm taking it out" he explained. Mina was trying to hold in her tears. Matt reached over and pulled her to him. He held her as they cried together.

"You are going to be okay. I promised your brother I would always be there for you and that's what I'm going to do" he said before pulling away and wiping her tears.

"Matt you can't tell anyone I'm here or that I'm sick. Especially Kelly. He can't know. Only me, you and Derek" she said. It took him a minute to realize what she said. "None of your sisters know you are here or that you are sick? Mina they are going to skin us alive" he said.

She nodded, "Matt I know. I've thought it over. They are all in their own lives. Lina's pregnant, Nina just bought a house with Mark, and Cori just got engaged. There is no way in hell I am springing this on them" she said.

"Ok, well come on, I'm taking you home. I'm not done catching up with you yet" he said. Derek smiled at the both of them. He seemed just like the big brother that Mina described him to be. He was glad she had someone beside him. "It was nice meeting you Matt. I'll let you guys catch up tonight. Tomorrow, I want to get a CT and MRI to see how you're doing" he said.

Mina nodded, "can we do it after shift? I want to be there" Matt chimed in. "Yeah sure, I have no problem with that. Just page me when you are ready" he said before leaving.

Matt wrapped his arms around her shoulder and led her out. He followed her to her apartment. "Make yourself at home. I'm just going to get changed" she said. He looked around the apartment and smiled. It looked just like Mina, bright and happy.

He saw some frames on the fireplace, so he made his way over to see them. There was a picture with her sisters, one of her and her brother at her medical school graduation. The last one was of Mina, Matt and Kelly. She was standing in the middle and the boys were on either side of her kissing her cheeks.

He smiled at the memory. It was when they go the job at Firehouse 51. "So, you ready to catch up on old times?" she asked coming back in the room in some seats and an old academy t-shirt. He smiled at her, "you look really good Mina. I'm glad you are going to be okay" he said joining her on the couch.

She smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I trust Derek to take care of me. Now I have you, so I know I'll be fine. But I did want to talk to you about something else" she said. He raised his eyebrows curious.

"Does this have something to do with Kelly Severide and why he was all sincere today?" Matt asked. Mina blushed and looked down to hide her face. She couldn't believe her phone call had an effect on Kelly. She wanted to know why he called her.

"He called me today. It was kind of weird because I don't know why he did it, but it was a good call. He said he wanted to hear my voice. That's why I want to know what's going on. Is he ok? I mean, I need to know if he really needs me" she asked.

She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it. Kelly would always be there in her heart. He would always be her sore spot. Matt reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her while she cried. "I don't know what to tell you Mina. He's an ass. I mean he's always been a jerk, but now it's worse. I'm not saying that you are here, but I would definitely call him" she said.

She wiped her tears and pulled herself together. "Okay, if he needs me, then maybe I'll let him know I'm here. He needs me" she said. Matt nodded, "okay, what do you need from me?" he asked.

"Well, if I tell him that now I am here, then I want to keep it just for him. I don't want him to know about the tumor. I'll tell him that when I'm ready. I also won't tell him about us. I don't want to cause any more problems with you two. So just the basics okay?" she replied.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face. This was exactly how he remembered Mina. She liked to be in control. She liked to have a plan and this was how she was like. Matt wanted her to keep this type of attitude.

He wanted her strong. "Okay, but just so you know remind me of when we were little and you set a plan for everything. I've missed you Mina" he said. She smiled, "thanks Matty. I need a plan for this right now because I know that when I see Kelly, my brain will not function properly and I am going to forget everything" she said.

Matt smiled, "that's because you still love him" Matt said. Mina fell onto the couch beside Matt and let out a big breath. "God help me I still love him" she said. He smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "He loves you too. Even after all these years. You two still do things for one another; been here for each other; loved each other. I just wish that I can have what you and Kelly do" he exclaimed.

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Matt, I am 100% positive that you will find the perfect girl for you" she said.

After another hour, he got up to leave. Mina got her things ready for work and took a shower. When she got out of the shower, she didn't even get a chance to get dressed before her phone rang. She didn't even think about it, she answered, "hello" she greeted.

Kelly smiled when he heard her. He had a beer and was sitting on the couch watching TV. "You answered" he said.

She laid on the bed and smiled. He actually listened to her. "You called, I'm glad. I was actually thinking about you" she informed. He smiled and took a slug of beer. He was really glad to hear her voice.

"You were thinking about me, uh oh. Should I be worried? Are you okay?" he asked. If something was wrong, he wanted to be there for her.

She smiled and couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes. She could tell by the emotion in his voice that he was worried about her. "I'm okay. I'm glad you called because I am worried about you. The phone call we had earlier scared me. I want to know honestly if you are okay" she said.

He sunk back into the couch and let out a big breath. He should have known that she would pick up on it. She was always able to figure out when something was bothering him.

"Don't lie to me, I can hear it in your voice. Something else is wrong besides you wanting to talk to me. You said you need to hear my voice, I want to know why you need me" she said wiping a few tears that came out.

"I've just been going through some stuff Mina. With Andy's death anniversary and then Brian's next month; things have just been on the high wire" he informed her. Now Mina knew what was happening.

He was blaming Matt for everything. He sounded stressed. She just wanted to be there for him. "Kelly, please don't blame Matt for this. We both know that's it's not his fault. Both deaths were an accident. Don't take everything on yourself. I want you to be relaxed and don't be stressed over everything" she said.

Kelly squeezed his eyes shut. She knew him to well. She knew that he was going to be harboring all these feelings. "That's easier said than done Mia" he replied.

She pulled herself together and put it in a way he would understand. "Kelly you and Matt are my best friends. You love each other. I'm not there, Andy isn't there; Brian's not there. Matt is only one there for you. You are Squad lieutenant. If Matt, Andy, Brian or I were acting like this, you would be all up on our asses. Please for me, just try and get along and be there for each other" she said.

"I know Mina. You know what, for you, I am going to try. I can't promise anything" he replied. She laughed at his response. She couldn't help it. "You do realize that everything people have said about us is true. We act like a freaking married couple you know" she said.

He couldn't help he smile on his face. Mina brought it out in him. "Yeah well, you were the best wife I ever had" he teased. She smiled, "Kelly, we were 18. I'm the only wife you ever had. I will always be here for you Kelly. Promise me you'll behave" she replied.

"Okay honey. We'll keep in touch okay. I'll try to be good" he said. Mina got up and ready to change. "Good, now I have to get dressed so I'll call you later" she said.

Kelly smirked and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Oh really, what are you wearing right now?" he asked. She giggled and let her towel drop and reached for one of his shirts she still had and usually slept in.

"Your Squad 3 shirt" she informed with a smile. She knew where this was going. He used to do this when they were together and he was on shift. He gasped and took in a big breath. "Jesus Mina" he breathed out, "do you know what I am going to be thinking about now? You have always looked hot in my clothes. Now I have to go to sleep with the image of you in my old shirt with my name across your ass" he proclaimed.

She smiled and shook her head, "have sweet dreams Kelly" she said. He smiled, "Sweet dreams of you in my shirt" he teased. She smiled and hung up the phone.

She made up her mind that Kelly would know that she was here. He needed her and she would be there for him.

The next day, Matt and Kelly arrived to work at the same time. Kelly kept true to his word and was cordial. They all got called out around the afternoon. Mina had 3 meetings that morning.

For lunch, Mina thought she would surprise the boys. She walked into the firehouse and smiled. She felt at home. "Can I help you mam?" one of the firefighters asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Lt. Casey or Lt. Severide" she said. He smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Otis" he introduced.

She smiled and shook his hand, "Mina" she greeted.

He crossed his arm and led her to the garage. The guys looked up at the sound of heels. They looked her over with smirks on their faces. She had on black heels, a black skirt and white shirt. Her hair was down and wavy.

"Guys, this is Mina. She's a doctor at Lakeshore. She's going to be our liaison with Dawson and Shay" Otis introduced. She smiled and waved to everyone. It wasn't until Matt and Kelly came in arguing over the case.

"You better take care of your firefighters Casey" Kelly said.

"You know what Severide, I'm tired of your bullshit! We both know this isn't about our case so spit it out" he yelled.

"You don't want to go there with me Casey" Kelly got into his face.

Chief Boden came out when he heard the commotion. Mina had called him ahead of time and told him of the situation she was in and he was more than understanding. He looked at her from across the room and indicated that it was her show.

She nodded and stepped up to the challenge. Before they could go at each other, Mia stepped forward. "This is what you call behaving?" she said.

They both looked at her shocked. As if she wasn't really there. "Mina?" Matt asked. He played surprise very well. She smiled and walked up to him to give him a hug.

Kelly just watched her every move. He couldn't believe his eyes. Yesterday he was talking to her on the phone and now she was standing in front of him.

She pulled away from Matt and stood in front of Kelly. She didn't want to push her luck. She didn't know what he would do. He shocked everyone when he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled when he nuzzled in her hair. She really missed him. She pulled away after a minute and smiled at him. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"That's what you call behaving? Really Severide?" she asked.

He put his arm around her shoulder. He wanted to keep her close. He couldn't believe she was really there. He lost her once, he wasn't doing it again.

"I told you I would try and I did. This was me trying to be nice" he said.

She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Welcome to the 51 family Dr. Torres. We are glad you are here" Chief Boden shook her hand. "Thanks Chief. I'm glad to be here. Don't worry about these two, I'll be here to keep them in line" she said looking between the two lieutenants.

He smiled and chuckled, "I have no doubt. When you get a minute, I have papers for you to sign," he informed. She nodded and followed the Chief to his office.

Only Chief, Kelly and Matt knew her history but only Chief Boden and Matt knew of her medical condition. After she filled out all the necessary paperwork, she gave it back to the Chief and got everything settled.

"Who would you like the emergency contact to be?" he asked. "Matt. He's going to be coming with me to appointments and will be fully aware of everything. I have him and Derek listed at the hospital, so there shouldn't be any problems" she informed him.

He took in the young woman in front of him. He watched her grow up. Worked with her brother and father before they died. Now he had the pleasure of working with her.

"Okay, I will make a note of it. Please keep me updated. I worked with your brother and your father. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask" he said. She collected her belongings from the office and smiled. "Thanks Chief. I'll keep you updated" she replied before walking out.

Kelly watched as she left with the Chief. He was so glad she was back. He didn't notice until now that Matt didn't look too surprised to see her. Kelly walked over to him and got in front of him. "Did you know she was already here when she called you yesterday?" he asked.

The answer was written all over Matt's face. He tried to be surprised when she walked in, but he couldn't help the relief that washed off of him. Severide figured it out. Matt didn't want to give anything away, so he stuck to the basics.

"She only called the day before she came here. She probably didn't tell you because of your history. It was hard for her Severide," Matt replied.

Kelly nodded and looked to the ground. It was hard for both of them. She is the love of his life. The hardest thing he ever did was give her up, but he wanted her to follow her dreams. "I know, but we are good now, so you can back off" he hinted.

Casey smirked at him. If only he really knew why she was really here. "She's my friend too Kelly. I can see her if I want to. She came to me to tell me she was here. That means she wants to be in my life, and I plan to be in hers" Matt said.

Before Kelly could get into his face about it, Mina came out with the Chief. She gave them a look that said 'do we have a problem here?' Kelly made her a promise to try, so he was going to stick to it. He smiled at her and put his hands up in surrender.

Chief Boden looked on amused. The guys all looked on in awe. No one was ever able to get Casey and Severide to back off. Now here comes this little, petite woman who gets them to back off with just a look. "Wow! No one, not even the Chief, has ever been able to get them to back off with just a look. How'd you figure that?" they asked.

Mina looked at the boys amused. Things must have gotten really bad once she left if they were at each other's throats all the time. "Just how bad is bad?" she asked half serious. She knew they both took Andy and Brian's death hard.

"Don't worry about us okay? Are you all set with the chief?" Matt asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yeah I just have to coordinate at the hospital so I can rotate shifts" she explained. "Good. Are you with me or Severide today?" Matt asked.

Kelly smirked at the two of them. He was anxiously awaiting Mina's answer. "Well considering that I still have to take my training quals for Squad, I guess I'm with Matt today, but I'll be around if you need my help Severide" she said.

He glared and narrowed his eyes at her. She was playing with him. Matt put his arm around her shoulder and led her toward the truck. She went to change and get into her uniform. She made herself comfortable in the kitchen. She felt at home.

Kelly came over and leaned against the counter. He just watched her move around the kitchen. She looked up at him expectantly. "Can I help you?" she asked. He crossed his arms across his chest and just glared at her. "You are with Matt today? Really Mina?" he asked.

She smiled up at him, she knew this got to him. Logically, she had no choice but to be with Truck. She still needed to pass her training this month for Squad. She didn't think it would get to him this much. This only meant that there was something really wrong.

She grabbed his hand and led him to her office. She pushed him in and shut the door. He stood in the middle of her office staring at her. She turned to him with her hands on her hips. "What is really going on with you?" she asked.

"Why the hell are you riding with Casey? Why did you call him first? I should have been your first phone call. You were my wife, not his" he exclaimed. Mina listened to him with tears in her eyes. "Kelly, do you know how many times I picked up my phone to call you but never dialed? You are always going to be my number one for everything. You know that, so why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" she answered.

He let out a frustrated sigh and sat on her bed. She stayed in her place; leaning across the desk. "I can't lose you to Matt. Things between us haven't exactly been ideal. I already lost Andy and Brian because of his stupid mistakes. I can't lose you too. You're the most important thing in my life and he knows that. It doesn't matter to him. I'm not going to sit back and let him take you from me" he said.

Mina couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. He was really hurting. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed her to him and cried. He didn't show his emotions very easily but he was comfortable with Mina. They have been through hell and back with each other.

She pulled away but kept her arms around his neck, "Kelly the day you lose me to Matt is the day hell freezes over. You are not going to lose me to him. I have always been known as 'Severide's girl' and that's not going to change now okay?" she reassured.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Mina. I'm always going to be there for you" he said. She smiled and wiped her tears. "The same here Kelly. I always loved you. That's not going to change. Now, promise me that you won't blame Matt anymore. Both deaths were an accident. We need to move on" she said.

He gave a 'yeah right' look. She just shook her head at his antics. After getting themselves together, they rejoined everyone else downstairs. The guys gave them looks when they came down. There was no doubt that they were trying to figure out who this girl was and how she was connected to both lieutenants. Before they could verbalize their questions, a call came in.

**Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3, and Battalion 25…Apartment fire…**

Everyone jumped into action. Mina got in the back of Truck 81 and suited up. She would be working with the paramedics when they needed her. Otherwise, she was with Truck or Squad.

"Torres with me, we'll clear the main floor and work our way up. Cruz, Mills get on the roof and give us a vent!" Casey ordered.

Mina followed behind him in the building. They were clearing floor by floor. Once they got to the third floor, they heard the chief in their helmet radio, "the smoke is rising. Go up" he ordered. Casey reached behind him and grabbed Mina's hand. They made their way down as fast as they could.

On the stairs, the floor caved, taking Matt and Mina with it. "Chief, Casey and Torres went down. They are stuck" Cruz announced. Before Boden could respond, they heard the scariest sound a firefighter ever called her; their pass alarms sounded.

"Squad 3 is arriving on scene" Boden informed.

Kelly jumped out as soon as Tony rolled up. He walked over to Chief Boden for his assignment. "We've got two down. The stairs caved in from the main level. It's Casey and Torres" Chief said.

Kelly's eyes squeezed shut. Of course his best friend and ex-wife would be the ones in trouble. "We need to get Casey and Torres! Let's go NOW!" Severide orders his team, as he storms inside ahead of his own team.

He needed to get his girl, his brother. He couldn't lose either of them. "Whoa…" Capp started to say as he stared at the gaping hole before him.

"MINA! CASEY!" he yelled.

"Get me ropes! Going down!" Severide barks, clearly showing his worry for Casey and Mina. He went to Casey first. He needed help getting Mina up.

"CASEY!" Severide yelled, trying to rouse him. "Damn, what happened?" he asked, slightly confused, but coherent. "Good you're okay…" Severide said before he made his way over to Mina. Her PASS alarm went off and still went off.

"Capp! Hadley! Get Casey out, I need to work on Mina" Severide yells, still with a fearful tone. "Damn it! Mina!" Severide yelled.

"Hadley! Capp! I need you down here!" Severide ordered. Once Casey was up in safety, they came back down. "Mmmm" Severide heard. His head whipped down to see Mina starting to stir.

"Mina" he called wiping a hand over her face. He flipped her over and panicked. "Dammit! She doesn't have air" Capp yelled. Kelly tore off his mask and put it over her face. "Breathe Mina" he said.

Once she got some air, her eyes popped open and she gasped. Kelly was so relieved when her eyes opened. She tried to shoot up from pain, but Kelly held her down. "She's alive" Hadley says with relief in his voice.

"Good, let's get moving" Capp said.

Mina looked around confused. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't breathe. She tried to take the mask off. Kelly held her wrists, "no keep it on. You need to relax and breathe for me" he tried to keep her calm.

She grabbed his hand, "don't leave me" she winced through pain as the words came out. Kelly smiled at her, "you couldn't get rid of me if you tried" he replied.

"Cruz! We need a ladder up here!" Capp radios outside. "On it!" Cruz hauled the ladder over. Kelly looked back at Mina. "Okay princess, here we go" he carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her up the ladder.

"Shay, Dawson be ready. Mina needs help. She's really bad" Capp said. Dawson and Shay had the gurney at the door. They were ready for the worst. When Kelly was clear, he put Mina on the gurney. "She was fine, we got some fresh air on her and she perked up, then she just passed out as we were coming up the ladder" Severide relayed the information.

"We'll figure out what's wrong, don't worry!" she says, trying to reassure him. Everyone watched surprised. No one knew the true depth of their relationship except for Matt and the Chief. "I'm coming with you" he said.

"You can't. We are taking Casey to get checked out" Dawson said. "I can't lose her" Severide argued.

Before the argument could get any further, Chief Boden stepped in. He knew the seriousness of Mina's health condition and knew she needed to be brought to the hospital immediately. "Severide, let Dawson and Shay do their jobs. She'll be alright" he said.

They rushed her to the hospital. Derek was waiting in the ER. He needed to be there in case they needed to get her on the operating table. "What do we got?" he asked. "She fell through the stairs. She was without oxygen for at least 5 minutes before Squad got her out. Possible cracked rib and mild smoke inhalation," Dawson relayed the vitals and explained the situation.

"Okay, let's get her to bay 3. Order a CBC, blood panel, cultures, chest x-ray and MRI. I want her on a c-pac to help her lungs NOW! LET'S MOVE!" he ordered.

The nurses and residents scrambled. This is one of their own and she was hurt. Within the hour, firefighters from Station 51 started arriving at the hospital. Kelly walked in as Matt was talking to Derek. "Severide, this is Mina's doctor Derek Sheppard" Matt introduced.

Kelly just nodded at him. He really didn't care, he just wanted to make sure Mina was ok. "Great, how is she?" he asked. Derek was expecting Kelly. Both Mina and Matt warned him that the lieutenant would be frantic if something happened to her.

"She needs surgery but she should make it out just fine. Without this surgery she won't make it" Derek informed him.

Everyone looked on in worry and concern. Sure they have only known her for a few days, but she was one of them.

"What are you waiting for then? Do the surgery" Kelly said. If this surgery was her only chance then why were they wasting time? "It's not that simple. Mina has other health factors that could affect the surgery" Derek said.

Kelly looked at him like he had 3 heads. "What are you talking about? Mina's probably the healthiest firefighter I know" Kelly said.

Derek couldn't breach doctor/patient confidentiality so he looked at Matt. Kelly followed his gaze. He was fuming. It seemed like everyone knew something about Mina except him. "What are you hiding Casey? What's going on?" he asked.

Matt looked at his friend torn. He didn't want to break Mina's trust but Kelly was breaking. He needed answers. "Severide" chief tried to intervene. He could see the struggle in his lieutenant.

"NO, NO! Enough is enough. Something is going on with my wife and I want to know what it is" he argued. He finally had enough of being kept in the dark. Everyone looked at him in shock.

'wife?'

'Kelly Severide was married?'

They couldn't believe it. "She has a brain tumor. She came back because Derek is a neurosurgeon. She's been on a drug protocol waiting for the tumor to shrink to take it out. The hit today was a lot of trauma to her brain. Her skull is pressing against her brain. She's dying Kelly. She came back to say goodbye" Matt explained.

Kelly looked at him shell shocked. He could not believe what he just heard. "Where is she?" he asked. Derek looked between the two lieutenants doubtful. Matt nodded, Kelly deserved to know. Severide was really losing his patience. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"If someone doesn't tell me where my wife is, so help me God, I am going to reign hell on earth in here" he protested.

"Room 318" Derek said.

Kelly stalked down the hall. He was fuming. Why wouldn't she tell him? He would be there for her, she knew that. When he saw her laying on that bed with the oxygen mask on her face, anger washed away.

He walked in and went right up to her. He sat on the chair by the side of her bed and took her hand. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Kelly. By the look on his face, she knew that he knew.

She couldn't help but let the tears fall. He wrapped his free arm around her head and wiped her tears. "Hey, don't cry. You are going to be just fine. Matt told me that Derek is a good, great surgeon so you're in good hands. He's going to do this surgery, get the tumor out and you'll be fine" he said.

She leaned her cheek into his hand to look at him. "How do you know?" she croaked. He smiled, he was hoping she would ask him that. "Because I'm going to be right here waiting for you after. I am going to get you through this" he said.

She smiled under the mask and reached to pull it off. She knew the alarm would go off, but there was something she needed to do before she died. She put her hand at the back of his neck and pulled him forward. He seemed to understand what she wanted, because he carefully put his arm around her to cup her face and let the other tangle in her hair as he leaned over and crushed his lips to hers.

The kiss started off slow, sweet and gentle with Kelly being cautious but when Mina opened her mouth and let their tongues battle, he lost all sanity. They were devouring each other. Kelly couldn't get enough of her.

They poured all their emotions into the kiss. When Mina's alarms went off, Derek paled. He took off running, the entire firehouse hot on his heels. He grabbed the crash cart and was about to rush in the room when he noticed her residents standing outside her window.

Everyone stopped and looked in to see Mina and Kelly practically eating each other's mouths. Derek took a second before knocking. Kelly and Mina reluctantly pulled away from each other. Kelly looked down to see her lips swollen, her breathing labored, he knew what he had to do. He gave her one simpler kiss before helping her put the O2 mask back on.

He stood up and looked to the crowd at the door, "she's ready for the surgery" he said. Derek nodded and handed Matt the chart to sign. "Okay Mina, which residents do you want assisting?" he asked. "Alex and Maggie" she croaked.

The two stepped forward. Derek took the chart from Matt and gave it to Alex. "Get her prepped. We have OR 3 on standby" Derek said to the residents before squeezing Mina's hand. "I'll see you in the OR" he said.

She smiled and nodded. He went to get scrubbed up. Alex and Maggie started unhooking machines and moving them to the bed so she could be moved. "It's time to go Dr. Torres" Maggie said.

The firefighters each said their goodbyes and best wishes. Kelly was last. He kissed her forehead, "I'll be waiting for you when you get out of surgery" he said giving her one more kiss before watching her get wheeled away.

He sat and waited with everyone else while the love of his life had life threatening surgery. It was silent. No one knew what to say. Most of the men were shocked at the new revelation that Mina was Kelly's wife. They never would have expected him to settle down.

"How long did you know she was dying? Because she couldn't call and tell me. I talked to her twice before she walked into the firehouse and she didn't tell me she was sick so that got me thinking. You must have known. The doctor directed all his questions to you, so that means you know" he said.

Before Matt could reply, they heard the voice they were both afraid of. "Which one of you is going to tell me what's going on with my sister?" said a wobbling Lina as she came into the ER with her sister supporting her.

Matt and Kelly jumped up to help her. Kelly wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her into a chair. "What are you doing here Lina?" Kelly asked at the same time Matt asked, "are you able to fly?"

The girls looked at each other with smiles. "Do you really think she would listen to us and stay home? NO, now what do you know about Mina?" Nina asked.

"You are going to have to ask Casey. He's the one who knows the most" Kelly said. The girls turned to him, "all I know is that she's been getting drug treatments to reduce the size of her tumor. The last time I was with her for the MRI and CT, the tumor was pressing against her skull. With the fall today, it shifted and a piece of her skull nicked it. She's bleeding internally" he said.

Lina looked at Matt with tears in her eyes. "Jesus Mina, I am going to kick her ass when she gets out of recovery" she said. "She's just scared Li. Do you know how this is going to work?" Kelly asked Lina. They were all doctors but Lina specialized in neuro.

If anyone would know, she would. "Well, depending on the size of the tumor, they are going to cut part of her skull, take the tumor out and fix any lesions. The only thing to worry about is whether the brain swelling is bad. If the swelling is bad, they are going to have to go through the skull. That would be more time in CCU" she said.

"That's bad right?" Hermann asked.

Cori smiled at the group of firefighters. They really were like a family. They really loved their sister. "Yeah, it's bad. They should go around the skull and through the nerve" Cori said. "Only if the tumor is small enough" Nina added.

The firefighters smiled at the girls. They were really worried about their sister. "What do you need us to do?" Matt asked. "I need her x-ray or CT so I can fully assess the damage" Lina said between wincing. She held her stomach and let out some deep breaths. "Whoa, Lina please just relax. I don't need your sisters on my ass for letting another one of you in the hospital" Kelly said.

He got up and helped Lina elevate her legs. Nina sat next to her sister and took her pulse. "You need to calm down. Your pulse is racing. Kelly is right, if you don't want to end up in the bed next to Mina, you need to take some deep breaths and calm down" Nina said.

Lina tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She took some deep breaths. "Cori, call home and tell Nick and Mark what's going on" she said. Cori pulled out her cell and went to call her brother-in-laws. They just waited for news. Lina fell asleep on Kelly's lap. Nina was looking through her sister's chart while Cori was asleep on Matt's shoulder.

"I just feel helpless" Matt said. Nina smiled, "you guys are the reason she lasted this long. She should have been worse far sooner. You kept her spirits up. She's always been happy around the firehouse. It's you guys that have kept her going this long" she said. They smiled and nodded gratefully. It was nice to hear that.

"Excuse me, I assume you are all here for Dr. Torres" the PA said. Kelly and Matt woke up the sisters. Severide kept Lina seated. "What's going on with my sister?" Nina asked. "The tumor was small enough to take out. Dr. Sheppard had to cut through the right end of her skull. It was only a little piece, not enough to cause any damage. She is on her way to recovery" the resident said.

"Hold up! How much skull did they take out? They took care of all the lesions? What's her risk of infection?" Lina fired question after question. Kelly noticed now flustered the resident looked and smirked. "They took out about 5 cm of the skull. They took care of all the lesions. Surprisingly, they didn't find a lot. The only thing that Dr. Sheppard is worried about is 50% risk of infection and the adhesions come back" the resident said.

"Good, come fine me when she gets to recovery" Lina said. The resident nodded and went back to the OR. Lina made a move to get up. Kelly bent to help her. She wrapped her arm around his waist, "walk me to the bathroom?" she asked.

He nodded and helped her across the hall. "Do you still have feelings for my sister?" she asked. He looked down at her surprised. He should have known that Lina would figure it out. "I've always loved your sister and I always will" he said.

Lina smiled and nodded, "good, now I don't have to hurt you" she teased as she screamed. She grabbed onto Kelly as she fell. Water gushed down her legs. "Lina is that what I think it is? Did your water just break? Are you having the baby?" he asked in panic.

"Kelly do something…please help me" she screamed as a contraction hit her. "Okay uh, breathe Lina, tell me what to do" he said as he helped her lie down in the elevator.

"Take my pants off. Help me lay down. You have to see how far I am dilated" she said. He nodded and got on the floor with her. He grabbed his phone and called Matt.

"Severide, where the hell are you?" Casey asked. "Put Nina on the phone. Lina's water broke. She's in labor" he said panicking. Casey handed Nina the phone. He was shocked at what he just heard. She put it on speaker.

"Kelly what's going on?" she asked.

"Lina's water broke. She's in labor" he replied.

Nina looked at everyone petrified. This could not have happened at the worst time. "Okay, tell me what you see? Is the baby crowning?" she asked as they made their way to the bathroom.

"Yeah I can see the top of the head" he replied.

"OH GOD SHE'S COMING" Lina cried as she felt the contraction hit her. "I CAN FEEL HER COMING" she screamed.

"Kelly you are going to have to do this. There is no way we'll get there in time" Nina said.

Kelly looked up at Lina and could see the worry and pain in her face. "Just keep breathing Lina" he said while taking off his jacket and shirt. He needed a blanket for the baby.

"Tell me what you see Kelly" she said.

"I can see the head, it keeps coming out and then going back in" he informed.

"Tell her to push" Nina instructed as she ran down the hall.

"You have to push Lina. Come on push" he said.

Lina nodded and screamed as she pushed through the contraction. She was trying to keep calm and do this.

"You can do it Lina. Push harder" he instructed her.

She beared down and pushed as much as she could given the situation. This wasn't exactly how she imagined giving birth to her baby.

"Okay, one more big breath and push. Let's do this" Kelly said.

Lina nodded and leaned forward off the wall and pushed.

Nina and the firefighters were all rushing to find the women's bathroom. It was on the other end of the surgery wing. They were trying to get there as fast as they could.

Lina gave one final push and scream as the baby came out. She slumped back against the wall out of breath. It was only then she realized the baby wasn't crying.

"Severide?" Nina asked.

"She's not crying" he said.

That only made Lina cry even harder. She couldn't lose her baby girl.

"Okay put your mouth over the baby's mouth and nose and breathe for her. Just like CPR" Nina informed him.

He did what he was told to do. "Is she okay?" Lina asked.

"Severide?" Nina asked.

After a minute they all heard baby cries. Lina let out a sob of relief. Her baby was okay. "Oh My God" Kelly said as he held the baby, wrapped up in his shirt and jacket.

He sat next to Lina and handed her the baby. She wrapped her arm around him and gave him hug. He just held onto her as she cried. He just wrapped his arm around her and let her lean on him. "Thank you so much Kelly. You just delivered your niece" Lina said.

"Wow, what's her name?" he asked.

"Cassandra Kellie Holden, but we'll call her 'Cassie' for short" she replied. Kelly was shocked when he heard her middle name. "You are naming her after me?" he asked. Lina smiled, "well yeah. She's going to know all about her Uncle Kelly and how he saved her life" she said. He smiled and kissed her head.

Kelly moved behind her to support her so she could lean against him. The firefighters finally made it to the bathroom. They burst in to see Kelly and Lina sitting on the floor holding a beautiful baby girl.

They got her on the gurney and took the baby to the nursery to get her checked out. Once they got Lina into a normal room and the baby checked out, everyone sobered up.

"How's Mina?" she asked. "She's out of surgery. I'm going to check on her" Kelly said. He took a minute to walk over to the bassinet and lean down to kiss the baby on her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute angel, I have to check on your Aunt Mina" he said before giving her another little kiss.

He walked to recovery and into Mina's room. She was still asleep. He walked in and sat next to her. "Hi princess, you are never going to guess what happened while you were in surgery. I just delivered Lina's baby girl. She's beautiful Mina. I just delivered her in the bathroom on the floor. I just looked at the little girl in my arms and all I saw was having a little girl with you. I mean it's kind of random but all I saw was my future with you" he rambled but stopped when he felt pressure on his hand.

He looked up and smiled when he saw that she was awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked. She smiled and chuckled dryly. "Having my baby huh?" she teased. He blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah, when I think of the future and the whole family thing, I see it with you" he replied. She smiled and pulled him closer. "It's about time Severide. How many years have I been trying to get you to open up huh?" Lina said from the door. She was sitting in a wheel chair with the baby in her arms.

Mina couldn't help but laugh, "yeah, it's about time Severide" she said before kissing him. He pulled away and smiled, "I feel like I just hit the gold mine" he said before continuing to kiss her.

The End!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**I hope you all have enjoyed my little one-shot! Please Review!**


End file.
